Feline Fiascos
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Wammy's gets a cat. Mello ends up finding a strange affection for the cat when the cat doesn't run from him but instead, seeks his attention rather than that of the other children's. Then later on in the night, Matt and Mello go on a kitchen raid.


Feline Fiascos by blackdragonflower

Summary: Wammy's gets a cat. Mello ends up finding a strange affection for the cat when the cat doesn't run from him but instead, seeks his attention rather than that of the other children's. Then later on in the night, Matt and Mello go on a kitchen raid. Includes L, Mello, and Matt.

Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

The cat, Mr. Fluffikins (Jack) belongs to me. 3

---

Everyone in Wammy's was huddled around the creature with yellow-green eyes. It had been abandoned, lost, orpahaned, like all of them, it had no parents. Mello and Matt stood on the sidelines watching as everyone, except themselves and Near, squished closer to look at the new kitten.

"Ah, what's the big deal... it's just a stupid cat..." Mello rolled his eyes commenting.

"Yeah, dogs are better anyways..." Matt added on. Near was ignoring everyone, playing with his puzzles, like usual.

"Let's name him Jack!" Linda smiled.

There was a chorus of yeahs and sures. Mello grabbed Matt's wrist and dragged him off, they had pranks to plan, sweets to steal from the pantry.

---

Mello was walking in the hallways of Wammy. Matt was playing his handheld videogames so Mello was alone for the while. "Meow." Mello turned and he stiffened for a moment. The kitten was looking up at him with large, cute eyes. Mello hadn't seen the kitten earlier because too many people had crowded around it but now, he was struck by how cute it was. It was grey with black stripes. Little black stripes circles its eyes, and it was fuzzy, hair a healthy shine.

'_No... it is __**not cute**__. I don't care about this stupid cat...'_

"Go away." The cat cocked its head and walked closer before sitting down in front of him. Mello squatted down and pet the cat, scratching it behind the ear. "What do you want? Go away dumb cat..." The feline rubbed itself against Mello's leg. The blonde picked up the cat and stared it hard in the eyes. "You're stupid... ya know that cat?" The kitten innocently blinked then licked the tip of Mello's nose. Mello cocked his head then laughed. The cat's sandpaper tongue had tickled. "Alright fine... you win." The kitten purred happily and Mello put it down scratching down the creature's back. He stood and began to walk off but heard the padding of little paws. He looked down and the cat was right by his ankle. "Mr. Fluffikins... what are you doing?"

'_What did I just call this dumb cat? What is wrong with me! I can't show affection for this thing... it'll ruin my rep.'_ Mello sighed his eyebrows furrowed. He picked up the cat and tucked it into his arms. It purred and licked his hand. Mello walked back to the room he shared with Matt. The gamer looked at Mello strangely when he saw the adorable kitten.

"Why is the cat in our room?" Matt looked back down at his game. Mello tossed the cat and it landed on the bed safely. Mello closed the door.

"Mr. Fluffikins followed me. Wouldn't leave me the heck alone." Matt paused the game and put it down. Had he heard correctly?

"Mr. Fluffikins? You renamed the cat Mr. Fluffikins?" Mello turned an angry embarrassed red.

"Shut up Matt!" The little kitten looked at the floor, waved its tail back and forth then pounced to the floor. It trotted to Matt's bed and went under. A minute later it was tugging out a stuffed teddy bear by the ear. Matt lunged for it.

"Mr. Snookums! Dumb cat... don't hurt Mr. Snookums!" Mr. Fluffikins ran to Mello in uneven bounds afraid. Mello scooped up the animal protectively.

His eyes narrowed, "Don't you _dare_ hurt the cat Matt... or I'll destroy the game." Matt pouted and hugged Mr. Snookums, his stuffed bear closely.

"But he hurt Mr. Snookums..."

"Shove it Matt... we have to raid the pantry tonight remember? The stash of sweets is getting low." Matt's overturned lower lip abandoned its cute pout to join the upper lip in a wide, teeth-flashing smile.

"Oh yeah! That was tonight?!"

"Yes you idiot." Mello sat on his bed and let the cat go. It climbed back onto his lap and curled up enjoying simple strokes of affection. Mello wasn't even paying attention to the animal now.

"So... what are we getting this time? Chocolate, candy, chips?"

"Tonights an overhaul, we're getting low on everything." Matt jumped up excited.

"Woo-hoo!" Mr. Snookums went flying and Matt caught the bear before it hit the ground.

"Alright... so here's what we're gonna do..."

---

"Cost is clear..." Matt whispered holding a pillowcase over his shoulder. He looked back to see the cat a few feet behind Mello. "Mello... it's still following you... why won't it go away?"

"Guess it likes me..." Mello growled, "Is that a problem?"

"No... but won't the cat get in the way?"

"I thought you liked everything cute and fluffy... now go!" Mello gently shoved Matt into the kitchen. This wasn't the first time Matt and Mello had made these kind of trips,and no one ever knew better. They began to raid the cabinets, stuffing their pillowcases with soda, chips, chocolate, anything that was considered junk food was thrown into the makeshift bags. There was a hissing and Mello grabbed Matt and they hid in one of the empty cabinets. They could just barely see through the cracks. Mr. Fluffikins was hissing at a teenager with messy black hair and bare feet. Matt and Mello stayed quiet, it was L. The teenager opened up a cabinet and pulled out a large bag of animal crackers with frosting. He popped open the bag and took a bite of one. The cat never let up its hissing. L looked down at it before sighing.

"..." Matt felt a tickling in his nose. Mello felt his panic and looked over his eyes narrowed saying, '_Don't you dare sneeze or I'll kill you.'_ Matt gulped. It couldn't be stopped, he sneezed. The force of the sneeze caused him to bounce up a little and he hit his head roughly on the roof of the cabinet. "Ow..." Both boys heartrates went up. The cabinet doors were opened up and L stared at them curiously. The cat pounced at L's ankle, attacking. L firstly picked up the cat by the scruff of the neck and held it a few feet from himself so it couldn't injure him. Secondly, his gaze fell back on the two rascals.

"What are you boys doing in the kitchen this late at night? Stealing food?"

Mello denied his idol. "No! And what are you doing?"

"Getting food..."

"So you're stealing too!" Mello mouthed off.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, but I wasn't able to sleep, and I'm working on a case. It's not a crime to eat for brain power." Mello crossed his arms defiantly. Matt was looking down at the ground, his facial expression screaming _'We're guilty_.' "Get to bed... and boys..."

"Yes?" Matt answered.

"Take the cat with you." L took the box of animal crackers and retired from the kitchen leaving behind two boys and a kitten.

"We got away with it? Scott free?"

"...Looks like it. Good Mr. Fluffikins..." Mello cuddled the cat into his chest, and rubbed his nose against the feline's. "You are a much better partner in crime then this bozo..."

"HEY!" Matt whined, "that's not fair, I made _one_ mistake! I'm usually getting you out of trouble Mells!"

"Whatever... let's just get the stuff and go..." Matt pouted and picked up his half-empty pillowcase. They hadn't gotten much, but it'd be enough for now. They smuggled their loot back to their room, a faithful kitten at their heels. Matt closed the door. Both boys fell to the floor and laughed for no reason what so ever.

"Mission success!" Mello dug out two sodas from his pillowcase and passed one to Matt grinning. Both boys popped open the cans. They grinned smelling fresh fizz and hearing it bubble up. They put the aluminum to their lips and leaned their heads back and chugged the sweet caffeine.

"Ah." Matt wiped his fizz covered upper lip with his tongue. "Mmm... nothing better than a fresh soda!" Both boys laughed and enjoyed some of their sweet treats. Soon both boys were passed out, exhausted from the dump of being left off from a sugar high. They were both curled up in the floor by each other, Mr. Fluffikins curled up purring, and nuzzled up against Mello's warm chest. Both boys would be busted for their raid in the morning, but for now, it was all good, and nothing was better than this.


End file.
